


Rendezvous

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotou has something Ankh wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Eve 6's _Inside Out_.

The look on his face as I slam him up against the wall is delicious.

His head nearly rattles on his neck, and it takes him a moment to find his breath, then another to gather the wits to open his eyes and glare at me angrily. "Ankh," he rasps through his compressed throat. "What are you doing?"

I smile and tilt my head to look at him from another angle. "Skipping to the point," I say, and feel my lips curl into a sneer. "You've got something I want, and I plan to take it."

Both of his hands scrabble upwards, finding purchase on the texture of my Greeed arm, but lacking the strength to actually pull me away. I'm not pushing so hard as to actually choke the boy, but he's certainly not getting away any time soon. His black hair bobs wildly as he pulls ineffectively on my arm, and I sit and watch him with a satisfied smirk. "What the hell are you talking about," Gotou demands, once he's gathered enough air. "Kougami's given me nothing. _I've_ got nothing."

I laugh, short and harsh, before craning my face back up to his and catching his eyes with mine. "Oh, I know." The words are rolling off my lips before I can even think about them, and I'm still wondering where this fierce desire has come from in the first place. I let my human arm drop downward, the fingers crawling their way down Gotou's chest until they pause to grip needily at his belt buckle. "I never said what I wanted was an object, did I?"

His eyes open wide, nearly bugging out of his head, and I bite back a laugh as he sputters. I can tell that he's desperately working through what I've just said, and utterly refusing to accept the obvious. "I...I don't know what you mean."

My lips part in what I know must be a predatory grin. "I think you do, little soldier boy." The human hand isn't as strong as my natural one, but it's still strong enough to tear the buckle from his belt. 

Gotou tries to swallow, and only halfway succeeds before he finds the words to respond. "Why me?" he argues, casting his eyes away. He squirms under my grip, kicking against the wall like a fish out of water. "You've got Hino, don't you? Use him to satisfy your sick desires."

"Tch." My lip twitches and my fingers curl instinctively tighter for a second, before his eyes bulge a bit too much and I relax my grip. "You think I don't already? I've grown bored of the idiot. I want something new. Something..." The fingers on my human hand deftly unfasten the fly of his pants and I see the panic renewed on his face. "...fresh."

"No." The word comes fast and sharp, followed by a gob of spittle as he actually spits in my face. It lands wetly on my cheek, and for a moment I consider wiping it away before changing my mind. 

The grin spreads across my face before I can stop it. I can't help it – he's so predictable, this former policeman, this goody two-shoes that actually still has some fight left in him. Not like the one holed up in the restaurant, waiting to do whatever is expected of him. No, Gotou has fight. He has pride. Rather than roll over and submit, he'll fight me until the very end.

Magnificent.

I loosen my talons just enough to sweep him around, pulling him back against me as we lean against the wall, my Greeed arm wrapped tightly around his throat once more. "Look out there," I whisper in his ear, directing his head out towards the street and the busy square easily visible from our alleyway. "I could easily have one of them instead. Just a random civilian, an innocent." His breath catches and I tighten my grip, not letting him get the air he needs for a few seconds more. "Is that what you want? For you to keep your pride, and for me to take one of them instead?"

Another moment passes before I relax my grip, and he automatically inhales sharply to fill his lungs with oxygen. "I'll kill you, Ankh," he says immediately, not even waiting for his chest to fully inflate before growling the threat. "I'll destroy you, and the rest of your kind. Believe me."

"With what?" I growl back, turning him around once more and shoving him up against the wall face-first. He grunts at the impact and I press myself flat against him, grinding my own leather-covered erection against his rear. "You're weak, Gotou. Why else would Kougami give the Birth driver to a random drifter? Without your weapons, you're nothing."

This close, I can smell him so clearly. He's human, oh-so-human, and he's scared. He's hurt. But more than anything, he's angry. The rage is radiating off him in waves and I press my nose against his cheek as I revel in it, wiping his spit onto his cheek in the process. "I _am_ a weapon, soldier boy." I pull my hand around and drag one talon against his bare neck, leaving a thin bleeding line in its wake. "Make your choice."

He leans against the wall, pressing his forehead against the brick until I can nearly hear his skin scraping against the grain. His breath comes in short bursts, now that I've given him free reign to breathe, and his chest moves against mine in an unsteady, angry rhythm. 

"Fine."

The word is a whisper, but it's clear, and it's all that I need. "That's a good boy," I say sweetly, then reach down to shove his pants to the alley floor. This will be quick, dirty, and painful. It'll be everything he hates and everything I need. 

Perfect.

My Greeed hand keeps him in place, pressed up against the wall, as my human fingers work at unfastening my own trousers and pushing them downwards. The cool air hits my heated cock and I hiss into Gotou's ear, savoring the sensation for a moment before I guide the tip towards his entrance.

"You'll want to relax," I murmur into his ear, a smile twitching at the corner of my mouth. "It'll make things so much more pleasant."

He growls against the wall and pushes backwards, putting enough pressure on my erection to cause my breath to catch. "This isn't pleasant," he grinds out between gritted teeth. "Just get it over with."

I grin wide and push against him even harder. My cock is throbbing at this point, strained from all the buildup and the release I know I'm going to get to achieve soon. "Whatever you say, police boy," I coo into his ear, then reach down to adjust my angle against his entrance. He whimpers, a quiet sound caught in his throat before it goes any further, but I still hear it. 

Shuddering, I thrust forward dry.

Oh, there's some pain, of course. The idiot always insists on lube, and lots of it, and sure enough it always makes the task go that much more quickly. But sensations are something I savor, now that I have a body that can do so, and pain is just another feeling I'd otherwise be oblivious to. The brief sensation of pain itself is enough to overload my faculties as I enter him, and the groan that rips from my throat sounds nothing short of feral. 

It's nothing, however, compared to the strangled sob that escapes from Gotou's mouth. His pride is gone, shattered and scattered in the wind, and all that's left is the human shell that's bowing to my demands. Just the thought makes me even harder, and I push all the way inside of him in one even stroke. He chokes on his breath, and it occurs to me that his own cock must be pressed up against the rough brick as well.

Grinning, I bite down hard on his lower neck and hold myself inside him for a long moment, buried to the hilt. He's hot and tight around me, doing all he can not to fight me when it's obvious his body wants to shove me out and away. Every shake of his chest vibrates down his body and I can feel it, a slow pulse that keeps drawing me in.

Just when his breaths are starting to even out, I pull back to the very tip and push forward once more. It feels delicious, magnificent, all sorts of words I can't even find to describe the sensations that are flooding my awareness at the moment. But all of it is amplified by the cries he's choking back, the verbal acknowledgment of the pride that I'm ruining.

My eyes slide shut and I lean forward against his shoulder. The tremors running through my legs are far more tell-tale than I'd like them to be, and I groan around his bruised flesh. 

I can't hold out much longer.

Both of my hands grab onto his hips, fingers and talons alike curling into his flesh. I can feel the skin start to break under my Greeed claws as my thrusts grow steadily faster, white flashing at the edges of my closed eyes. Gotou's grown quiet, grunting lightly now instead of the choked sobs, but I can still hear him and that's all I need. 

My rhythm becomes erratic as the pressure builds, and after one especially forceful thrust he whimpers and I drop over the edge. Again I bite down on his shoulder, using his flesh to muffle the embarrassingly loud sounds that I make as I climax. He cries out too, his own voice blocked by the brick wall, and I fight to maintain enough control to keep myself standing as the pleasure rocks through my body.

I'm all too aware that this moment is only possible because of my fragmented state, because of the human I chose to posess. But the shame only lasts a fraction of a second before I'm fully spent, exhausted and slumping forward against Gotou's sagging body. The two of us lean there for several minutes, clutching to the wall for support, listening to each other breathe.

Then something occurs to me and my tired lips spread into another smirk. "You got off on that too, didn't you, soldier boy?"

He freezes, the visible corner of his mouth a firm, thin line. He refuses to respond, and I laugh.

I can't wait to do this again.


End file.
